


Stop Desire

by fandomnerd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: A supercorp fanvid set to Stop Desire by Tegan and Sara





	




End file.
